Eyes of a marine
by G3AR B0X
Summary: View the Halo universe through the eyes and thoughts of a marine as he goes through hell and back in hopes to give humanity a second chance.(Image is found here just so I can credit p?t 21254183)
1. Chapter 0:Prologue

**An attempt at creating a fictional story based on a marine originating from the halo universe.**

 **The story will not have any major appearances in the original game but may have subtle hints**

 **or references to events that took place in the Halo universe.**

 **I do not own Halo and the Halo universe and this story is purely fictional and for entertainment**

 **purpose only.**

 **Do note I am not an expert to the lore and not 100 % accurate to the Halo universe and mistakes**

 **Is surely present but I will do my best to make it immersive as possible.**

 **Ps: Just a quick fact English is not my main language so please don't punish me for any grammar**

 **issues , I am truly sorry .**

 **(Be constructive when reviewing as this is only the Prologue and enjoy the story :) )**

* * *

 **Prologue : The Beginning of the end**

A lone marine stands willing, almost oblivious to the world around him. His eyes stares deeply past his ECH252 helmet visor and focused onto his black gloves. His armour severely damaged with noticeable burn marks etched around it , the colour of the once olive green armour now blackened by ash and smoke shows clear evidence of rough and desperate situations he had faced before. The ground around him glow from fading amber of what remain after an explosion of unknown cause. The marine was not focused to the events spiraling around him for he is too deep in his thoughts.

A scream or two echoed in the background, which eventually died down a couple of seconds later. Continuous sounds of gunfire can be heard both from ballistic firearms and energy rifles alike. His moment of silence was interrupted by a sudden beam of pure energy zipped past almost deathly close to colliding with his helmet. Unnerved by the event , his gaze changed to the battlefield still present only to stare ominously to the shadows moving just past the fog. Even during the night time, the lights from the firefight was good enough to keep a steady flow of light just to sculpt the shadows of movement. This was interrupted by another Marine sprinting towards him dodging energy beam that pursuits him. The running marine quickly dived at the lone marine to save him from a shot or two that could very well end his life in a heartbeat. However this action cause him to fall to the ground unceremoniously which seemed to have broken his deep thought.

The world around him before seemingly to be in a stand still was now brought back to life as bullets fly furiously above him. His sights on the calming night sky was ruined by the deathly shouts and screeches of pain nearby. Turning his head to see the marine which saved him earlier results him to see the marine now screaming at him to stand and face the enemy. The question in his mind echoed loudly than the screaming sergeant, "Is a fight worth fighting for if we were losing?". The question floats in his mind unanswered. The world does not wait to those who idle around, a bolt of energy connects to the sergeant's rear chest armour. His lifeless body falls to the ground darkly, his commands unfinished and his eyes still open grimly. The marine feels chills along his spine as a line of blood is present at the mouth of the sergeant which pooled on the ground staining the city road. The Maine looked around and spots a few other marines gaze on the dead sergeant with broken morale and lost hope. " _This is battle is going to hell"_ , the marine thought. His chances to leaving this battle alive is tremendously dropping.

Gathering whatever strength he had , he lifts himself up to a crouched stance and searched for his MA5C Assault rifle is inconveniently half buried near a crater seemingly thrown from a past experience. The marine is crouched behind a large concrete pillar with noticeable cracks which is the only thing protecting him from a barrage of pure energy enough to burn him to death. Looking at the distance between him and the crater, there is a good chance that he is able to make it in one piece to the crater seeing that his fellow marines is too busy fighting and not dying to be able to assist him. With no other options, the marine blitz past the pillar into the heart of the battlefield. Bullets flew close past him nearby and rays of blue bolts of energy from the enemy landed closely to the ground in front of him. His heartbeat racing due to adrenaline was enough to keep him going straight to the crater. Marines nearby noticed him and did their best not to accidentally hit the back of him. Unfortunately a bullet from an unknown marine managed to ricochet off the back of his BDU armour which cause him to fall into the crater.

The fall caused him to roll down the crater causing two marine near him to be shocked by his entrance. " Sorry!" A marine shouted somewhere nearby which maybe the culprit who shot him earlier. _"You can say that when I'm dead..."_ the marine said to himself, "Its alright! You owe me a drink!" He shouted back although a bit muffled due to his helmet and balaclava. Regaining his balance back his gaze turned to the other two marines present in the hole with him. The Hole was a lot bigger than he remembered as it was enough to fit three marines close for cover. "Welcome to foxhole corporal, glad you can make it. Make your self comfortable as this is the safest place between you and the enemy." One of the marine said as calm as possible and continued to return fire to the enemy. The foxhole seemed to be reinforced to be a fighting position against the covenant during the firefight, this is due to the wall of sandbags placed to prevent the foxhole to collapse in. The abundant amount of sandbags is enough to make this foxhole a miniature trench fit for three marines. Alongside the endless amount of bulletcasings pooling at the bottom of the foxhole, a small lamp is present to illuminate the area so the marines can see. A radio is present which the other marine is busy relaying coordinates which hopefully is the coordinates that they are at to evacuate. The marine firing immediately crouched down fully which a few second after a blue explosion can be heard nearby and sounded like a plasma grenade. Several more nearby can be hear along with a deathly scream can be heard. The marine picks up his MA5C rifle and shouldered it to ready himself to fight the Covies he trained for. Peering over the edge, he could see large amounts of elites closing in the road ready to tear them apart. From the looks of it, when you take one down two more replace the one you shot down. The marine's focus wavered for a second as a needle from a pinkish glowing needle that landed close to the edge of the foxhole." Careful those needle hurt, just lay low and they can't hit you." The marine nearby pauses to talk to him. He knows exactly what these things do, needle sharp enough to puncture their armour and needles smart enough to track their prey wherever they go.

"Do you think we can live through this?" He ask a seemingly pointless question. The marine near think for a moment and replies "We will, I just know it.", the marine operating the radio have lighten up "Hah! I did it, we're going home! "His voice noticeablely higher and with renewed hope. " Told you can fi-" the marine next to him was cut off from a needler needle present sticking into the side of his helmet. The needle puncture his helmet deep enough to be fatal, his Assault rifle no longer firing which now falls flat on the scorched earth. The body slumps down to the side of the foxhole with a new bloodstain decorating it. Both of the marines now silent from the lost of another marine, the very marine who mostly thought they can survive this hell that now lies dead in a heartbeat. "What are we going to do?! His dead! We're dead! The pelicans won't make it on time! WE ARE DEAD MEAT , WE ARE LEAVING THIS PLACE IN BODYBAGS!" The radio operator now screaming directly at him with hope snuffed out replaced with pure dread and desperation. The marine didn't respond, eyes still locked on the dead body. Noticeable heavy foots can be heard which cause him to turn towards the enemy. The marines that took cover behind debris is now running past them at full speed some stumble and fall others weren't so lucky as the second they ran out of cover a burst of energy collided their armor which quickly ended their life. A Covenant phantom flys overhead the fleeing marines easily picking them off one by one. This is it... morale dropped complete, all hope was lost. Screams echoed all over the battlefield, marines desperately fire once more pretending they could make a difference, some completely went insane kneeling in the middle of the crossfire staring back to an elite which is now towering above him. This is what they sign up for. Humanity's last line of defense now crumbling beneath the covenant's might. The radio operator quickly jumped out of the foxhole and ran. The Marine, not knowing what to do followed suite and climbed out of the hole leaving the embrace of cover.

The marine did not know what to do. Eyes darting around to find salvation any glimpse of hope anything at all to save him from death. An elite nearby notice him and quickly sprint towards the marine. Not thinking twice he lifts up his MA5C Assault rifle and pulls the trigger. Bullets showered the elite in attempt to stop his advancement, causes the elite to stagger as the bullets collide to the shield the elite had. The shield eventually fizzle due to the shear force of the bullets. Bullet penetration can be heard as it puncture the armor of the elite. Purple blood stained the ground from the elite. The rifle clicks hungry for more bullets as the magazine was now empty. The display on the rifle showed the number zero conveying that the gun is out of ammo. The marine instinctly search around his armor for a pouch containing ammo. To his luck one of the pouch has a magazine specifically for his rifle. Eagerly, he fumbled slightly replacing the magazine. Once more, he pointed the barrel towards the charging Elite. The gunshots echoed as he gundown the Elite. The once bloodthirsty Elite now lay dead on the cold concrete street. For once he accomplished something, he killed an Elite. He felt hope returning to him. Although, his effort was pointless as a Covenant phantom dropped a Wraith merely a few feet away from the foxhole. The sight of such machine caused the remaining marines to retreat, he was cutoff and isolated from his only allies. The Wraith noticed his presence and begins to hover towards him in a grimly way. Filled with panick the marine pulled the trigger once more and bullets willingly fly towards the Wraith. The bullets pathetically bounced off the armour of the Wraith, the bullet casing pooled at the marines feet and made a clinking sound every time a bullet leaves the barrel. The Wraith clearly annoyed launched a ball of energy towards the marine. The sight of such thing was enough to instill fear straight in to the eyes of the marine. The force of the impact was enough to send him flying a couple of feet backwards joining his fallen marines. The marine with countless injuries, wounds that could easily be deep enough to be fatal lay there back against the same pillar that once helped him earlier. However, what he saw in front of him is the true definition of lost hope. The once darkened road of the city now burned brightly, bodies scattered around covered in blast marks paint their bodies, thier eyes staring back to him almost envious that he was the only marine alive. Countless of Elites searching amongst the dead to find survivors for them to finish off. Pools of blood mixed between human and alien is present made the streets more grim.

His strength is beginning to fade, the darkness quickly envelop his vision. His limbs going numb and his breathing slowing down, he almost feels peaceful. His mind slowly forgetting the horrors he has seen. _Finally... peace._


	2. Chapter 1:UNSC AQUILA Rewritten

**_THE UNSC AQUILA_**

A loud clattering of metal rang through his enclosed helmet. His vision still blurred from awakening immediately. A soft chuckle can be heard as he regain his composure. Looking up his eyes set on half a dozen other marines with smug grins plastered on thier face. "Well... even on guard duty you manage to fall asleep. Don't you think it's a little too warm wearing an ECH252 onboard private?" The nearest marine said smiling, clearly the person who woke him up. The Private didn't know how to respond, was he dreaming all along? It felt real, almost like a bad omen.

He was kind of lucky to have his helmet on, they could've seen his face while dreaming. "Alright private, captain is here to brief us at the barracks so get up, something about a station going dark. Wouldn't want to keep him waiting." The marine said. Hearing this the Private stood up now eye to eye level against the marine. Looking closely to the marine pauldron which a UNSC insignia bravely displayed there, reminding why he is here, to be mankind's last defence. Eagerly he walked along the marines, feeling his body ached, he stretched after what looked like an uncomfortable nap on the corner of the hall, how he fell asleep there must have been impossibly difficult. Looking closely to the previous marine, he remembered that he was a higher ranking than the Private, He was his squad leader, and his name was Mike. Although he was the one in charge, he is the person who fools around to cause a good laugh or two which is clearly proven by the Privates's rude awakening. Essentially being the most person willing to mess around, despite being a Marine with a rank of a Sargent. The two marines next to him was close friends to him, both brothers. The older brother, Brand was more brave out of the two, the first to stand and fight and the last to run. The younger more intelligent brother, Graze excels in technology and during his spare time he prefers to mess around with the squad's equipment, might even be his hobby. The Marine next to the Private, was more quiet and reserved, only talking when he needs to and answers when questioned. Kinda like the Private, however he is close to being strict as the sergeant, no nonsense and one hundred percent compliant was his main ideology but he knows his limits, only tolerate when needed to. Nobody was willing to ask his name, either from ignorance or outright fear of angering him, so we nicknamed him Sevrin. He agrees almost like he didn't like his own name as if it was a cruel joke to his belief of no nonsense.

As the Private looses his gaze on the strict marine, his eyes fell yet to a new marine rather a rookie marine looking just like him down at the hallway . Not only him but the rest of the marines also gaze at the new marine still looking kind of green, a mere recruit experiencing his first time onboard a UNSC Frigate. The Rookie fumbled around his BDU armour searching for any loose gear or any incorrectly placed equipment. The eerie silence was enough to make him notice the marines staring at him. He awkwardly stared "Pri-Private Finn, reporting for duty is there anything I could do for you sirs?" he quickly said whilst doing his best to salute. Mike had a visible worried look somewhat annoyed in fact, this caused him to quickly turn the corner,not bothering to return the salute. He willingly rush past two maintenance crew carrying equipment causing them to stumble on to the metallic floor. Mike didn't stop to help them back up let alone to look at the two of them to give an apology. The Private looks at brand which only gave him a similar confused look. The Private looks at the new marine look but his response was a simple shrug. The Private pursuit Mike into the barrack but was met by a fear inducing sight, the captain . A face marked by countless amounts of burned marks proof that the captain was in every hell hole he fell in and crawled out of it. " Something wrong, Private?" The Captain said with his voice coarse as evidence of long conflict with the covenant. The shear sound of it made his spine chilled, _"_ _He does not want to mess with this guy" he thought_. The captain gaze went to Mike,he noticed the annoyed look he is giving off. "Problem _Sargeant?_ What is it this time", he said as grimly as possible.

"With all due respect, I can't possibly take care of another recruit. We already have one I can't possibly do this with two" Mike said with a louder tone in his voice. Mike quickly looked towards the Private,"Sorry 'bout that, no offense to you Private", he said a quick apology to the Marine. The Private didn't mind it though and simply shrug it off. "What I mean is that I will not accept another Marine. I can keep an eye on him but there is no way I can take care of him all the time", he continued. The captain loosen his posture, "Relax Mike, I know you long enough for you to take good care of other marines, if anyone that can take good care of his marines its you Mike" the Captain said with confidence in him. Mike simply stare at the captain before giving a defeated sigh and proceed to walk to Finn. "Mike Anderson, glad to have you onboard our team. I hope you can do well, cause I ain't one to babysit recruits like you expected " he said his tone becoming more serious after each word. Mike looked and thought of an idea " Alright listen up, I got a plan we are going to split up into two fire teams with each team consisting of its own squads. Each fire time should be taken care of by a squad leader at least. I'll be taking care of fireteam one, that's us and I think I know how to sort this out, were gonna split this fire team into three squads, Brand and Graze you make a great versatile squad with Brand's love for firepower and Graze's technological expertise will make a great squad and as for you two recruits, relying and looking after one another is your best bet to surviving a war zone." Finn looks at the Private hesitantly and ask Mike " S-Sir! If you don't that is don't you think it's better for me to be in your squad? If you don't that is, its just that I can't quite be sure to be accompanied by a fellow. I'm just saying." The Private was slightly taken back by this request, not because he was the same rank as Finn but rather that a fellow marine, let alone a marine who can't trust enough to be his squad mate. Mike was quite surprised by this request, he took one single look at The Private and glance back at Finn, " Careful there, I think you hurt the Private's feeling a little. Also you gotta have faith in him, a squad who doesn't trust each will crumble and fall apart the second they enter a firefight." He said to remind them.

Finn saw the mistake he made, he looked at the Private's eyes. The Private was lucky enough that his face is barely visible, hell he was glad that he had his helmet on most of the time. "Sorry about that I didn't mean it that way, it's just that it's my time in an real firefight. Never really know how to treat a wound in case of a life or death. Fuck man, I don't want to loose a fellow marine in fire fight just because I can't do shit about it," he said, almost hating himself for pointing out his flaw, to save his own partner. The statement kind of shocked of his blatant rant was a small enlightenment. He wasn't reluctant to be his partner, it was Finn's lack of trust in himself to actual be worthy of a partner. This showed a different side to Finn's attitude, he doesn't like seeing his partner dead. With a sigh, Isaac said a reassuring note "Its alright Finn, I know and I got your back. Just call me Isaac, just Isaac will be fine".To the Captain point of view, this was an invaluable trait for both marines, he knew the right the Marine for each worthy squad. Soon after the rest of the platoon finally pour into the barracks, slightly filling up the available space in the barracks. The impossibly large amounts of marines is filling up the few remain space in the room, slightly agitating Isaac due to cramped feeling around him.

Shortly, the captain began his briefing to the entirety of his platoon, " Alright everybody on me the briefing is starting, our target is the Ares station, a hidden large UNSC station has gone dark and is believed to be infiltrated by the Covenant. Your platoon is tasked to inspect the station and bring it back on its feet. Your platoon will be assisted by the 475th Marine Regiment and should you need any assistance the fleet can send in reinforcements from the UNSC MARIKH, a UNSC Charon class frigate ready to deploy at least a thousand marines to come and save your sorry. However, I don't expect that you will be needing that much help since this is only a recon mission. You will all be launching in approximately an hour from now so do what you have to do and finish whatever that is needed to be done. Understand Marine?" The Captain ended the briefing with a question every marines know how to respond.

"SIR YES SIR!" Every marine respond in unison, as the brief ended everyone went back to their usual routine. Some even had went to the bunk beds nearby to get one last hour of sleep, one final rest before the storm. On the other hand, Isaac squad left to their on accord and dispersed to their own agenda, finishing some unfinished tasks. All is that left in the room besides some sleeping Marines are Isaac, Finn and the captain. "What are you standing there for? I suggest you get to know everyone round here, you too Isaac you only been here for a day" The captain said, Isaac was surprised to be advised let alone by the captain himself, he gave him a meekly "Yes sir," before heading out accompanied by Finn.

Finn followed Isaac, at the intersection Finn asked "Alright Isaac, you know the way the land more than me so which way first?" Isaac didn't knew what to do so he thought of an idea. Why not do it one at a time, it is the the most efficient way to show him the entirety of the UNSC AQUILA." Yea...yea, follow me I know where to go first," Isaac ordered him to follow. Corridors after corridors,the UNSC AQUILA was still a maze even for Isaac. Luckily he just barely knew enough of the layout to keep him from getting lost. They finally arrived to their desired location, the engineering bay home the UNSC's devastating war machine. One such machine is the well know Scorpion tank, a vehicle so powerful it can take out hundreds of the Covenant's forces. The person Isaac was looking for was there and to his luck his brother was also there. This is perfect for his opportunity to show Finn around.

"Hey Isaac! What brings you here? Showing Finn our arsenal are you now?" Brand said while cleaning his shotgun, nothing can keep him away from his shotgun. Killed more Covies than any marine could using his trusty shotgun, rumors has it that he also had killed a Hunter before Isaac was even on thier team. Next to him, Isaac could see that his brother Graze, calibrating his sniper rifle, "Just Makin' sure my rifle is fit for duty, don't want to have a jam now do we?" He reassured himself. The brothers always keep their tools in check, always making sure thier weopens are in working order in a firefight. Finn once again set his sights at the powerful Scorpion tank under maintenance, inactive as if resting before a bloody battle. "I see you loookin' at her Finn, UNSC's finest war machine. A worthy vehicle to make a last stand ain't that right Isaac?" He asked. With a simple nod, he knew the full potential of a single tank, let alone a whole company of them could easily wreck havoc. Rumor has it that there is a far more powerful vehicle in the UNSC's arsenal, the Grizzly tank. They could only imagine the damage they can do. "Sorry sirs, I haven't properly introduced my self, My name is Finn, just got out of training last month." Finn said. Both brand and Graze stood up from the crates they sat upon and introduced themselves,"I'm Brand he is my brother Graze, pleasures mine. I see great potential in you Finn,better get ready soon mission is about to start." He said in his thick accent.

Heeding the marine's words, they waved them off as they go to the next destination. The Frigate's Armoury. Again they ventured through the labyrinth like hallways of the frigate each time finding another doing some sort of task to which they simply ignored. Endless amount of halls and blast doors that look alike, _"Damn, they should get some sort of navigation hub or alteast a detailed layout," Isaac thought_ , coincidentally he managed to stumble upon a heavy blast door guarded by marines. A large sign above the door reads 'ARMOURY' this shows they were going on the right track.

"Stop right there, I need to see your identification for you to proceed beyond this point," the speaker loudly announced. Looking to their left, a reinforced glass window is seen and behind it is a marine on checkpoint duty. Both Isaac and Finn stated they were from the 267th Marine Platoon,a new member of the squad 'Lightning Fox' which was an awkward process when being asked again for them being not specific enough or simply telling him their Platoon number was 'insufficient information' to the checkpoint guard but eventually they were allowed to enter." Alright, your cleared for entry. Lieutenant Mike is awaiting inside." The announcer stated. The heavy blast doors made a huge metallic creak,the lights shut off and red alarms blare loudly almost deafening the marines step aside to make way. The heavy blast doors slowly open upwards, the sounds it made almost felt like it was a burden to lift.

Eventually, the blast door opened after what seemed like an eternity. What they didn't expect was that Mike and the Captain was in the armoury, already finish arming themselves to the teeth. "Glad you can make it Private, get some ammunition for the coming firefight," Mike said handing an MA5C Assault Rifle to Isaac.

However, Finn was unsure what to get with the amount of weapons present in front of him,"Here kid, take this it suits you," the captain said handing an SMG. Although the SMG is lacking in firepower, its lightweight and superior fire rate is a good trade off for new recruits that haven't seen combat before.

On the other hand, Isaac was still baffled by the amount of ammunition present before was enough guns here that a well targeted shot at this specific part of the ship is strong enough to cause a large explosion, no wonder they installed a blast door here. Hell, even the ship's hull is reinforced layer upon layer of pure titanium at this section of the ship. Isaac did not thought too long as he was suppose to get all the equipment he needed. Soon, the rest of the squad arrived grabbing anything that isn't nailed down and so did the rest of the 267th Marine Platoon came to gather all the equipment they needed. The Armoury is now busy with marines looking around for the guns they needed, Isaac was quite agitated by the crowded feeling.

Isaac was now ready, three pouches of MA5C ammo. Two grenades strapped to his belt and two clips of magnum rounds for his holstered magnum. He felt like a force to be reckoned with. The rest of the squad eventually left the armoury, now armed with deadly weapons the UNSC had to offer. The alarm blared once again, and the blast door made its descent onto the floor. It screeched louder than before as the blast door closed two marines began to walk back to the side of the door once more to protect its contents.

They walked towards the hanger where the Pelicans are prepared for launch, heavy transport built to transport you to the gates of hell. That was what everyone said back then."I'll be back, I have some business to attend to," the captain said as he went left instead of right. The squad went on without him still puzzled on what is so important for him to leave so suddenly. However, the mission waits for no one and so all six of them went on without him.

The hanger was bustling with engineers repairing damaged Pelicans or workers carrying precious cargo. The hanger was ten times busier than before, looking for their pilot is going to be a nightmare. However, lady luck was on their side as a pilot walked up to them. "Hello! I am the pilot your captain tasked me. Looks like I am going to be stuck with you guys for a long time," the pilot had to shout to make herself audible over the loud sounds of repairs and heavy lifting."Oh and by the way, you can call me Maria, but if you can't even call me Maria just call me Ria," she said with a hint of sass."I don't like the way she said that.." Graze said with a hint of could've went better than they expected. "Hey Finn how are you holding up?" Isaac asked Finn who looked slightly on edge. "Hmmm? No... its nothing just the feeling nervous on my first mission," Finn responded as best as he could. The speakers buzzed to life,"Attention all personnel, we are approaching Ares Station. Marines are to be combat ready in five luck out there, give em' hell," the announcer ended his announcement.

"Alright, 267th Marine Platoon on me! we have five minutes to load up, say your prayers, load your guns check your gear, we need to be at our very top. Earth is counting on us," Mike said informing the platoon. Everyone was busy double checking their was impress on how everyone was busy making sure they are at their optimum battle ready state, however Isaac was thrown by this single marine who just stood there. Looking into his eyes all that he could see was hatred. "STOP!" the marine shouted, everyone stood where they were, dropped everything were holding even paused to look at him."EVERYONE STOP! Are we going to throw ourselves to the enemy?! Do you know how many of us are going to make it back alive?! NO ONE IS GOING HOME,WE ARE GOING TO DIE LIKE DOGS!" the marine vented out on everybody."We don't have to die like Idiots! Just think for once!" he added. He had a point, everyone felt unpleasant, uncomfortable even, some whispers can be heard at the back of the hanger.

Everyone was getting ready to leave, but a loud cough rooted everyone at their spot. "Well...well...well,where is all my marines off too?" the captain on top of the balcony flanked by two marines entrusted to him."We are not abandoning the mission are we?" the captain said with a hint of mockery. "SIR YOU ARE NOT SENDING US TO DIE LIKE ANIMALS!" the marine shouted letting out his anger. "I can't stop you there, be my guest. Leave, go home, hell even quit being a marine," the captain said blatantly. The angry marine almost walked out of the hanger before the captain continued, "And what would they think? The one you cared for, the people who believed in you... the very one that you sworn to protect. What would we they think about what you did here?" captain said darkly. The marine didn't move, he thought strongly, afraid and ashamed."What would they think? Will you be the person who dies for other? Or the person who cowered in fear, betrayed the people who you swore to protect?" the captain added the final in the coffin.

The marine didn't move he stood there, his face was mixed.A faint shamed look was present and so was a glimpse of fear painted his he die like a dog or will he die protecting humanity? He turned around and began getting in a separate pelican, he did so without a word. Isaac was bewildered by the conversation by the the captain had with the marine. "You alright Isaac? you seem on edge." Finn asked the similar question he had asked. All he did was nod, _"That was not the same captain I spoke to, this was different..." he thought._ He followed suite into Maria's Pelican, The Valkyrie. The Pelican has an image of a Skull with Black Feathered Wings. This will be their own personal pelican and one hell of a pelican that any marine envied to ride on. He almost felt proud to be in this Pelican, but proud was not the correct word."Hello welcome aboard to Valkyrie, please keep your seat belts on while you enjoy the ride. If you are scared just close your eyes." Ria cooed. Everyone in the Pelican felt annoyed,"I still don't like the way how she acts," Graze said. A slight giggle can be heard through the intercom which caused Graze to cringe. Finn laughed silently,he was eager to be in combat with his fellow teammates.

However, something was off. Isaac felt like this is a mistake, something is wrong. It doesn't add up, how can a Station be overrun and be infiltrated at the same time? Even the covenant would have at least sent a fleet orbiting the station. Everyone was quiet as the Pelican turn dark, the ramp of the Pelican closed in on them,the darkness was suppressed by a eerie red light that now covered them, barely able to see one another. This is creepy as if they were slowly being transported in a coffin being sent to their changed his mind, something was really wrong. He shouldn't be proud, he should be afraid. The Covenant couldn't have done this, this was something else...

Too late to turn back now, his confidence was dwindling. His courage slowly melted off of him. The Pelican started to shake as it lift off, no words were said, everyone on the Pelican was silent,Not a sound can be heard, except from his raspy breathing echoing in his helmet.

 ** _He was terrified..._**

* * *

 ** _AN: For all of those who read this chapter before 14th January 2017,this chapter has been heavily rewritten due to countless amounts of missing sentences,words and lots of names being incorrectly inputed._**

 ** _Do note that I am not an expert at story writing, just had to continue. If you_ _think introduction is bad here then sorry, I did all I could. I will_**

 ** _will try to make it up to you at the next chapter._**


End file.
